


Getting Each Other Off

by nicolai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Bruises, Face Slamming, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, cock stepping, cumming, therapy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Ryuji and Akira trade orgasms. Ryuji is a bit surprised at what Akira wants for his.





	Getting Each Other Off

“Man, you want me to beat you? What?” Ryuji looked slightly incredulous and shook his head, “When we talked about getting each other off…. I kinda thought we meant, like, handjobs?”

Akira shrugged, “If you’re not into it…”

“No, I mean, it’s fine,” Ryuji laughed, “I’ll beat your ass! It might be fun!” 

Akira handed him the heavy wooden paddle that he’d procured for the occasion, “Use your hands and feet too. I want you to slam my face into the bed frame. By my hair.”

Ryuji tested the weight of the paddle, knocking it gently into his hand. It was impressively solid. “So, just, like, hit you? Like we’re fighting or something?”

“Kind of. But I want to wear these,” Akria nodded, pulling handcuffs from his pocket. 

“I’m not pretending to be no cop,” Ryuji said firmly, “But okay, that’s cool.”

“You don’t have to. Just, you know, put me in my place,” Akira agreed. 

“You workin’ through something with this? I thought it was just about cumming…” Ryuji asked

“Both,” Akira shrugged. 

“Okay, man, let’s get to it. I still just want a handjob though.”

Ryuji roughly pulled Akira’s hands behind his back, sliding the metal cuffs around his wrists and fastening them with a satisfyingly solid click. He started to pull away to continue, but then changed his mind and tightened the handcuffs more so that the hard edges bit into Akira’s skin. Ryuji stepped back in front of him and pushed down on his shoulders so that he’d sit on the bed then backed up and looked down at him. In preparation, Akira was only wearing pajama bottoms, held up with a drawstring, and his pale, muscled chest seemed nearly to invite bruising. So did his face and Ryuji decided to start there. 

Giving no warning besides the first action, Ryuji drew his hand back and struck Akira hard, across the face. He was surprised at how solidly the boy’s cheekbone connected with his palm and lightly shook his hand to refocus from the pain. Akira smirked lightly, his cheek burning not being enough to ignore the humor in someone hurting their hand smacking your face. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny, punk?” Ryuji’s real embarrassment pushed him more in character and he punched Akira in the mouth, busting his lower lip open between his teeth and the knuckles that smashed into them, “Yeah, my hand hurts, but not as much as your pretty face is going to!” 

He grabbed Akira’s hair tightly in his fist and pulled him off the bed onto his knees. The rush of power he felt was unexpected but not unwelcome and he smashed Akira’s face into the side of the bed frame. Akira coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. 

“Keep that away from my shoes!” Ryuji shouted, aiming a kick into his side as he continued holding him up by his hair. Akira groaned as his face contacted the metal again, nose first this time. 

Ryuji crouched down and pulled Akira’s head back to look into his eyes. Akira looked afraid, but hadn’t said “no” or anything. Blood was coursing down his face from his nose, lip, and a small split on his left cheek. His skin was rapidly darkening as blood pooled beneath the surface. He smirked and shoved Akira forward so that his weight was on his shoulder and knees and blood flowed onto the floor. 

“Not much to say, huh? That’s fine. Nothing you could say would help you anyhow,” Ryuji laughed, grabbing the paddle from the bed; he hoped that line came off as intimidating as he wanted it to. 

He swung the paddle at Akira’s ass, eliciting a yelp as he underestimated the force and pushed him forward, dragging his sore face on the floor. He swung it again more softly, but still with a satisfying thud. After several similar hits, he reached over and jerked his pajamas down, gasping softly at how bright red his skin was. Reaching to touch it with his hand, he was surprised at how hot it was. 

“Wow, you’re not going to be able to sit down after this, huh?” he chuckled, “But you’re enjoying it?” he laughed as his gaze dropped lower and saw that Akira was fully erect and leaking. 

He kicked his side again, harder this time, as a means of flipping him over. With his hands bound behind his back, Akira couldn’t catch himself, and fell heavily to the side with a groan. His ribs were aching and breathing was agony. Ryuji pushed his hip, settling him down on his sore ass and crushing his wrists beneath him. 

“Ahh!” Akira yelped, squirming beneath Ryuji’s foot, which was bearing down on his cock. Ryuji simply added more weight. 

“I wanna see if you can cum like this,” Ryuji stomped down on him, grinding the heel of his shoe against his testicles.

He bent his knee, resting most of his weight on top of Akira, and leaned down to slap his face, first one side and then the other. Blood splashed under his fingers and the bruises grew darker. Akira writhed and squirmed under him, breathing heavily. 

“Oh god! I’m gonna-” Akira gasped, pushing against Ryuji’s foot. 

“Do it!” Ryuji laughed, slamming his foot down as hard as he could on Akira’s cock. 

Cum spurted out over the toe of his shoe and Akira went limp underneath him.

After taking a few deep breaths, he whined, “Um, help?”

“Yeah, I got you, buddy,” Ryuji nodded, leaning down and lifting him up onto the bed. He put him on his side and unlocked the handcuffs. 

Akira rubbed his wrists, wincing. “That was great… I’ll jack you off in a little bit...”

“Yeah, man. Let me go get you some water and stuff first,” Ryuji nodded, leaving the room. 

Akira leaned on his side, taking the alone time to breathe and collect himself. 

He brought back water, washcloths and towels. Akira took the water to drink and let Ryuji wipe him off. “We’ll just tell people I got in a fight,” he nodded, “No big deal.”

“Okay, are you alright? Was that it? What you wanted?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yeah. I’m good. And yeah, that was great,” he replied. 

“Good,” Ryuji smiled, feeling a bit proud of himself. 

After a minute or so of companionable silence, Akira asked “You ready for yours?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ryuji pulled his pants to his knees, his cock already stiffening at the anticipation of being touched. 

“Wow, you’re ready,” Akira smiled, reaching over and wrapping his hand around it. 

“Yeah, well,” Ryuji shrugged, he pushed lightly against Akira’s hand. 

He squeezed firmly and began moving his hand up and down, starting on a quick rhythm, the same he usually used for himself.

“Ah, yeah-” Ryuji gasped, “Faster?”

Akira obliged, increasing his pace steadily until Ryuji was right on the edge. He grabbed the bloody towel to catch the cum and squeezed more tightly, moving as quickly as possible. 

“God, yeah!” Ryuji moaned out as he came, then flopped back on the bed, “That was great.”


End file.
